fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Angra Mainyu
Active Skills First Skill= |-| Second Skill= |-| Third Skill= - The End of the Four Nights EX= }} Passive Skills Increases own NP generation rate when taking damage by 20%. Reduces party's (including sub members) debuff resistance by 10% except himself. Demerit |img2 = oblivion |name2 = Oblivion Correction |rank2 = A |effect2 = Increases own critical damage by 10%. |img3 = selfheal |name3 = Self-Replenishment (Magic) |rank3 = E |effect3 = Charges own NP gauge by 2% every turn. }} Noble Phantasm Rank C-= Inflicts Waiting status to self for 1 turn. Demerit (This effect ignores Buff/Debuff Removal, Buff Block, Debuff Immunity effects.) Deals damage that can't be blocked to all enemies at the end of turn. Damage Formula = Damage Multiplier * (HP - HP) |overchargeeffect = Recovers own HP. |leveleffect = Damage Multiplier + |l1 = 2 |l2 = 2.5 |l3 = 2.75 |l4 = 2.875 |l5 = 3 |chargeeffect = Heal + |c1 = 1000 HP |c2 = 2000 HP |c3 = 3000 HP |c4 = 4000 HP |c5 = 5000 HP }} |-| Video= Ascension |10}} |12 = |10}} |21 = |10}} |22 = |10}} |31 = |10}} |32 = |10}} |41 = |10}} |42 = |10}} |1qp = |15,000}} |2qp = |45,000}} |3qp = |150,000}} |4qp = |450,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |10}} |21 = |10}} |31 = |12}} |41 = |12}} |51 = |12}} |61 = |15}} |71 = |15}} |81 = |15}} |91 = |1qp = |20,000}} |2qp = |40,000}} |3qp = |120,000}} |4qp = |160,000}} |5qp = |400,000}} |6qp = |500,000}} |7qp = |1,000,000}} |8qp = |1,200,000}} |9qp = |2,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level , Deals 2.0x damage against Beast class enemies. Grants self Guts status for 1 time. (Revives with 20% HP.) }} Biography Trivia * is the first and only Servant with no rarity and can only be obtained through FP Summoning. **He has the Max Level and Cost of a 2★ Servant, at Lvl 65 and 4-Cost respectively. **His bond reward is similar to that of a 4★ Servant. **He is also the only Servant with a black border other than Beast-class Servants. **He doesn't gain gold or silver border after grailing process. He only gains a special black grail icon where rarity is usually displayed. *He is a secret character, so there is no information about him from official announcements. *He is the first non limited Avenger Servant available in the game. *His Noble Phantasm can't be blocked. It would pierce through all defensive buffs. **His Noble Phantasm can still activate even if there are 0 enemies left in the battle. *Both Stun effect on his Noble Phantasm and sacrifice effect on his 3rd skill can't be prevented by Debuff Immunity or removed by using a Debuff Removal Skill or NP. Both effects are counted as buffs but they can't be removed by Buff Removal. *If you already have a copy of him, getting him again will prompt the "new Servant" animation as you would when getting a Servant you didn't already have, but not his introduction text. *Angra Mainyu can sacrifice himself even after the battle ends with his 3rd skill. *His NP's damage rate which couldn't increase until reaching NP Level 5 was fixed on 18 September 2019. *He received his interlude on 19 March 2018. **He is the first servant who needs bond level 10 to unlock his interlude. Images Saint Graphs= Angra1.png|Stage 1 Angra2.png|Stage 2 Angra3.png|Stage 3 Angra4.png|Stage 4 AngraAF1.png|April Fool |-| Icons= angraicon.png|Stage 1 AngraMainyuStage2Icon.png|Stage 2 AngraMainyuStage3Icon.png|Stage 3 AngraMainyuFinalIcon.png|Stage 4 S107 status servant 1.png|Portrait (Stage 1) S107 status servant 2.png|Portrait (Stage 2) S107 status servant 3.png|Portrait (Stage 3) |-| Sprites= Angra1st.png|Sprite 1 Angra2nd.png|Sprite 2 Angra3rd.png|Sprite 3 S107 card servant 1.png|Command Card (Stage 1) S107 card servant 2.png|Command Card (Stage 2) S107 card servant 3.png|Command Card (Stage 3) nplogo107.png|NP Logo Angra4th.png|Beast Sprite Angra weapon 1.png|Zarich Sprite Angra weapon 2.png|Tawrich Sprite |-| Expression Sheets= Angra 1.png|Expression Sheet (Stage 1) Angra 2.png|Expression Sheet (Stage 2) Angra 3.png|Expression Sheet (Stage 3) |-| Craft Essences= 544.png|Devil's Bandana (Valentine CE) |-| Others= AngraMainyuDuel01.png|Figure of Fate/Grand Order Duel, Part 4 (Secret) AngraMainyuDuelData.png|Command Cards and Skills (Fate/Grand Order Duel) Category:Friend Point Only Category:Persian Servants Category:Fate/Hollow Ataraxia